Noël
by Leather00Jacket
Summary: Theodore Lupin, ou como todos gostavam de chamar, Teddy, no auge de seus vinte e seis anos, amava o natal... E o natal realmente nunca decepcionava Ted. FIC ESPECIAL DE NATAL 2011.


OOOOI!

Eu, como uma boa amante de Natal (adorooooo *-*), tinha que escrever uma fic especial de natal, oras! Para quem lê Furious Combustion, já falei, preciso de 8 reviews pra postar o cap especial de natal da fic!

Bom, espero que gostem dessa one!

Beijoooocas!

* * *

><p><strong>Noël<strong>

Theodore Lupin, ou como todos gostavam de chamar, Teddy, no auge de seus vinte e seis anos, amava o natal. Principalmente pelo significado dele. O natal era sobre união, sobre juntar todo mundo. Sobre se divertir, e acima de tudo, sobre aproveitar um dia em que a coisa mais importante era a família.

Olhou para Victoire durante um instante, que colocava a última travessa de comida em cima da mesa e se dirigia para conversar com Hermione e Audrey.

Ele sabia o quão sortudo era. Em poucas semanas, ele começaria sua família.

_Sua família_.

Toda vez que olhava Victoire com aquele barrigão enorme, e toda vez que ele pensava que ali havia um pequeno ser, uma parte dele, sentia uma incabível vontade de cair no choro.

Mas às vezes, sentia o pânico bater a porta. Será que ele seria um bom pai? Será que ele conseguiria domar uma criança? Será que seu filho ou filha – não Victoire havia se negado a fazer um ultrassom, disseram que queria "que fosse surpresa" – iria gostar dele? Ou será que iria odiá-lo?

Balançou a cabeça, quando um daqueles pensamentos passou por sua mente. Não dava para evitar.

Olhando em volta, tudo que via naquela bela véspera de natal era paternidade. George dando conselhos sobre garotas para Fred II, Harry, James e Albus sussurrando algumas palavras – provavelmente combinando alguma brincadeira com Percy -, Bill arrancando a força algumas respostas de Dominique sobre o novo namorado, Percy jogando a pequena Lucy para cima, e pegando-a segundos antes de cair no chão.

"_Será que um dia eu serei um pai tão bom quanto eles?"_

Foi tirado à força de seus devaneios quando sua esposa soltou um berro gutural, assustando à todos.

-TED! – Ela gritou, apoiando-se na parede e olhando para ele desesperada. Ted arregalou os olhos e sentiu seu cabelo ficar de uma cor esverdeada (o que costumava acontecer quando ele ficava muito preocupado). – Minha bolsa estourou.

Ted abriu e fechou a bocas várias vezes, enquanto encarava Victoire com uma cara assustada. Todos os parentes já pegavam suas coisas, e começavam a se preparar para ir para o St. Mungus, mas Ted não.

Ele encarava Vicky com os olhos arregalados e muito pálido. Ted havia sido pego desprevenido, mas bem desprevenido _mesmo_. Victoire berrar: "Minha bolsa estourou" horas antes da meia noite de natal realmente era uma daquelas coisas que ele nunca imaginaria que iriam acontecer.

O parto estava "marcado" para acontecer depois, semanas depois. Como diabos aquilo podia acontecer? Victoire berrar que a bolsa tinha estourado semanas antes do planejamento?

Mas tinha acontecido.

E Ted não conseguia nem se mexer. O choque era tanto.

-Theodore Lupin. – Sua mulher respirou fundo e pegou o queixo dele, chacoalhando seu rosto, obrigando-o a olhar para ela. – Recomponha-se, vai buscar a mochila que eu preparei em caso de emergência e _vamos para o hospital_.

Teddy balançou a cabeça em várias direções diferentes e saiu correndo em busca da mochila que estava sobre a cama deles. Agarrou a bolsa antes que acabasse tendo uma parada cardíaca ali mesmo e saiu correndo para o andar debaixo novamente, dando de cara com um monte de pessoas o encarando.

-Vamos apostar agora. Ele vai ser do estilo Harry que agüentou ficar durante o parto inteiro, ou vai ser do estilo Ron, que saiu correndo quando viu a Hermione berrar pela primeira vez? – George tentou descontrair o clima, mas só deixou Teddy mais nervoso ainda.

-Vamos aparatar. – Ele conseguiu dizer, enquanto caminhava até Victoire e passava o braço dela em torno de seu ombro.

-Aparatar? A bolsa da minha filha estourou e você quer aparatar? – Berrou Bill, desesperado. Ted bufou e esfregou o rosto, andando de um lado para o outro.

-ENTÃO TÁ BOM, NÓS VAMOS DE CARRO! – Ted gritou nervoso e irritado. Suas pernas pareciam gelatina de tanto que tremiam. Seu filho estava para nascer! Ou sua filha.

-Querido. Fique calmo. – Victoire tentou acalmar Ted. Não que tenha funcionado.

-Calmo? Nós precisamos de um medibruxo agora, Vicky!

-Precisamos ir para o hospital, é disso que eu preciso. – Victoire olhou séria para Ted, mas ele só conseguia arfar desesperado.

-Victoire, o medibruxo é para mim. – Ele disse, enquanto corria com Victoire para seu carro.

x-x

-PRECISAMOS DE UM MÉDICO! A BOLSA DA MINHA ESPOSA ESTOUROU! – Foi a primeira coisa e a mais inteligente que surgiu na mente de Teddy. Se não fosse aquela, seria: "Pelo amor de deus, uma dose forte de firewhisky e uma gemada".

Uma enfermeira veio correndo com uma maca, fazendo Victoire se deitar nela.

-O senhor é o pai? – Perguntou a enfermeira, que usava uma roupa vermelha e verde e cheia de pequenos pinheiros natalinos desenhados. Ted balançou a cabeça. – Venha conosco, para se preparar. – Ted correu atrás da enfermeira que arrastava a maca, sentindo seu coração bater tão forte que ele tinha certeza que Victoire podia ouvi-lo.

-Teddy... – Victoire murmurou, estendendo a mão para ele. Ted sorriu trêmulo e pegou na mão de Victoire. Os olhos dela estavam lacrimejando, e ela tinha um sorriso genuíno no rosto. O mesmo sorriso que Teddy vira no dia em que eles se casaram, e o mesmo sorriso que ele viu também quando Dominique nascera, e Victoire era apenas uma criança. – Eu amo você.

As três palavras que Ted nunca se cansava de ouvir. Sorriu para Victoire.

-Eu amo você, Vicky.

x-x

Ted engoliu em seco, e entrou na sala de parto tremendo. A camisa branca estava úmida das costas de tanto que Ted suava. Sentiu seu estômago revirar e dar um solavanco ao ver Victoire deitada na maca, berrando.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – Ela fechou os punhos, sentindo a maior dor que já havia sentido. Relaxou o corpo novamente, ao sentir a dor diminuir. – Ted... – Ela murmurou com um fio de voz. Ted correu até ela, e segurou sua mão. – Você é... Você é incrível. Eu amo você. Muito.

Ted beijou a testa de Vicky, e limpou uma gota de suor que escorria.

-Empurre! – A médica pediu, e Victoire juntou toda a sua força e a expeliu de uma vez só.

Mais um berro. Ela apertou a mão de Ted com força, mas ele nem sem importou com a dor que sentira (que não era pouca). Aquele momento era especial demais para ele se importar com uma dor.

As horas passavam lenta e tortuosamente para Victoire, e seu rosto ficava mais vermelho a cada vez que ela empurrava e apertava a mão de Theodore.

-Eu estou aqui, vamos lá Vicky. Só mais um pouco. – Ele pediu, ajoelhando ao lado dela na maca. Victoire negou com a cabeça, chorando.

-Dói demais, Ted... – Ela choramingou, apertando a mão dele.

-Eu sei, eu sei. É só mais um pouquinho. Eu prometo. – Victoire balançou a cabeça. Ted levantou-se do chão, sem soltar a mão da esposa durante um segundo.

Aquele momento, como o natal, era um momento de união. Era um momento sobre família, acima de tudo. E se tinha uma coisa que Teddy amava acima de tudo, era sua família.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – Victoire berrou novamente, sentindo algumas lágrimas descerem por sua face. Apertou a mão de Teddy com toda a sua força e empurrou mais uma vez, trincando os dentes com força.

-Saiu a cabeça! – A médica exclamou e Victoire sorriu aliviada. Ted sentiu um sorriso involuntário aparecer em seu rosto. – Só mais uma vez! – A médica pediu, e Victoire olhou para Ted. O rapaz sorriu para ela, e apertou sua mão levemente.

A loira respirou fundo e fez força mais uma vez, arqueando as costas para frente e soltando um grito levemente aliviado.

Um choro de bebê preencheu o local, e Ted sentiu uma euforia enorme lhe preencher. Victoire arfava aliviada, e sorria exausta para Ted. Virou-se para a enfermeira, que ninava seu bebê no colo.

-Aqui. – A enfermeira estendeu delicadamente o bebê para os braços de Victoire, que fez força e com dificuldade, pegou o pequeno ser em seus braços.

Ted nunca esqueceu aquela cena.

Sentiu um calafrio percorrer todo seu corpo, e as lágrimas escorrerem por todo o seu rosto, e molharem sua camisa. Ele não sabia se seria um bom pai, e se conseguiria fazer com que aquele pequeno bebê gostasse dele, mas naquele momento, a única coisa que importava era o bebê no colo de Victoire, que sorria bobamente, enquanto as lágrimas pingavam e os soluços escapavam.

-É uma menina, Ted. – Ela disse, acarinhando o bebê. – Vem. Pega ela. – Ted estendeu seus braços trêmulos para pegar _sua filha_. Um tanto desajeitado, pegou-a no colo e sorriu para ela, emocionado.

Seu queixo tremia, ele realmente não conseguia evitar de chorar perante aquele bebê que mesmo tão pequeno, significava tanto para ele.

-Oi. – Ele disse, sorrindo trêmulo. – Eu sou Ted. Seu pai. – Victoire soltou uma risada baixa com o resto de força que tinha.

-O nome, Ted. Que nome? – Victoire perguntou.

Ted parou e observou o rosto de sua filha. Ele e Vicky haviam selecionado alguns nomes se fosse menina, mas naquele momento, nenhum parecia especial o suficiente. Nenhum parecia páreo para _ela_.

Então, como num estalo, Ted se lembrou de algo perfeito.

-Vicky! Seu nome, é "vitória" em francês, certo? – Ela balançou a cabeça, confusa. – Como é natal em francês?

Seria perfeito. Mais do que perfeito. Natal era a data favorita de Ted, e a mais importante, pelo simples motivo de que naquela data, a união e a família eram as coisas mais importantes... E agora, sua filha significava aquilo para ele.

_A coisa mais importante. _

-Noël. – Victoire respondeu, sorrindo. – Noelle, Ted. Noelle.

Ted retribui o sorriso e balançou Noelle em seu colo.

_Sua pequena Noelle._

O natal realmente nunca decepcionada Ted.


End file.
